


Down By The Riverside

by Soul4Sale



Series: Just Dance Random Fandom Challenge [1]
Category: Death and Cremation (2010)
Genre: AU to David’s death, Character Death, Gay Bashing, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Strong Language, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley was wondering why Jarod was late to work. Just another reason to get rid of this David Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down By The Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used to do these challenges with an old friend when I was younger, and it made me write more and exercise, so I decided to pick them up again. Basically, I pick a random song on a Just Dance game, and that’s the title and inspiration. I then choose a fandom, characters, rating, category, and number of words I have to include in the story at random through slips of paper in a series of hats (or plastic baggies). I then have to write it out, and I have an hour to do so. These are fun, and I get to work out. I’m hoping to start doing them every day. I already have nine to work on, wait until I do more. xD

“Come on, bitch.” David growled dangerously, pushing Jarod from the safety of his SUV, shoving him to the ground and watching him roll onto his back in the dirt with a cringe on his face. Oh, how he loved to watch the other suffer. He never ran in gym class, acting all high and mighty, reading his books and painting his nails like a goddamn faggot. Well, if he was going to act like one, then he’d be _treated_ like one. 

And that’s exactly what the young Valentine told him with a sneer, and Jarod’s face momentarily froze in horror. He didn’t have long to fret, however, before it began.

The stronger teen was on him in a heartbeat, crushing their lips together hard. That must have been why they were out in this secluded part of the lake near a river bank. Nobody would come by and see the ‘good little angel’ raping his prey like some kind of rabid animal. The black t-shirt the smaller wore was yanked up to his armpits, and his nipples were twisted hard to jolt him into action to remove it the rest of the way. Pain still coursed through his body from the bash to the head that landed him in the other’s vehicle in the first place, and now he found himself trying to numb his mind to the inevitable.

With those too-tight-to-be-manly jeans ripped off and shoes forced off his feet, leaving Jarod in his silky black boxers (one of the nicer things he had from when his dad was alive) and socks, the slightly elder male grinned like a demon. That grin spelled even more disaster as he forced the smaller’s hands to his crotch, feeling how hard his revenge was making the taller. There was no mistake why a girl like Lindsey was going with a guy like David; he certainly was nothing to scoff at. And that was even more concerning, considering there wasn’t any sign of lube as of yet. 

Once David had shucked his pants and shirt, he dove in with a fist and left a pretty good-sized welt on Jarod’s ribs, causing him to cough and sputter with those jade eyes closed tight. He wished he was anywhere but here… Or that someone would save him. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back, what with David’s strength and the constant beatings, leaving him nearly immobile as he was forced to his hands and knees in the dirt, and then shoved down hard so his cheek rested on the ground and his hips were the only thing left up.

“Ready to be made a man, faggot?” The gruff whisper in his ear left him shaking in fear, something that could have been taken as anticipation, “You love this, don’t you, you little bitch? I knew you were a gaywad the second I saw you.”

And it was those words that rang in the dark haired male’s ears as a searing pain shot through his lower body, the force of the elder jamming his cock inside an unprepared hole making his eyes water. The fact that the only lube they had was the blood that this caused made the first few hard, quick thrusts more painful and made him feel raw. Though he tried desperately to cry out for help, only sporadic grunts and whines left him as his black nails raked at the dirt, pulling up stray blades of grass. There seemed no salvation for him, he’d be left out here to die, or limp home, whichever happened first.

It didn’t matter how much it hurt to be fucked raw into the dirt, a hand on his back to keep him down in that position, Jarod knew the worst part of this had yet to happen. When the other’s thrusts became more erratic and the already bruising grip on his hip left him with thoughts of a shattered pelvis, he knew his time had come. He was going to die like this, because there was no way he could go on living if he felt this cretin’s essence inside of him.

With a strangled grunt, David’s head tossed back and hung off his shoulders, hands turning into fists and hips slapping hard against the other’s bruised ass one last time, he came. A hot flood mixed with the blood already present inside of him, and it made him feel sick. He couldn’t hold it back, shoving hard on the elder’s now-weak arm and vomiting all over his own hands. 

“You’re sick.” David grunted, pulling out and watching as the floodgates opened, feeling proud of himself that he’d avenged whatever this sick fuck had done to Lindsey. Shoving him over by his hip, he watched the pale body hit the ground with a thud and curl up a little, laughing coldly as he stood up. “Come on, Jarod, it wasn’t that bad. Your ass was nice and tight.”

A pair of footsteps made their way up behind the jock, and jade eyes opened just in time to see the monster behind him take a heavy shovel to his head. Glancing out over the water through the bushes ahead of him, he caught sight of something that was almost like a beacon; a white box kite flew high above the water, and it seemed to calm him some as his mind reeled, and promptly shut off.

When Jarod came to, he was cleaned and dressed in unfamiliar clothing, laying on a couch he didn’t recognize right off. Blinking slightly, he sat up and howled at the pain that shot through him. Still, he didn’t feel sticky or like he was still full, so he’d definitely been given a good bath. The house was suddenly familiar to him; it was Stan’s, it smelled like him and something distinctly like burning flesh. The crematory was connected, afterall, so that wasn’t such a weird scent to catch one’s nose in here. 

Carefully pushing himself up to stand on wobbly legs, Jarod made his way for the crematory, knowing he’d find Stan and hoping he’d find answers there. His afternoon was a blur, but he knew why he burned with each step. When he finally reached the stairs that would take him to the furnace, he gripped the doorjamb before finally descending the stairs, the first thing to catch his eye being the fie expression on his lover’s face.

“Jarod, you should be resting.” While there was an undertone of caring in his voice, Stanley held nothing less than an air of authority as he stood and straightened his back. “Go back upstairs.”

“Stanley, I--” Tears caught in his throat and he choked a little on them, looking disdainfully at the burning body he’d come down to see, “I didn’t--”

“Stop worrying and go back upstairs.” A slant of his eyes and a more demanding tone left the elder male, this time, and left the smaller torn, rocking on his feet between getting closer and doing as he was told. Instead, he limped over to his lover and tried for a kiss, finding a hand against his lips. “Promiscuous boys are on sexual probation.”

“Stan, c’mon, that’s not fair… I didn’t want it to happen…” When the tears began to form again, Stanley’s angry face fell and he sighed, tugging the younger into his arms and kissing his forehead, cooing soft and kind words to him.

“That boy will never hurt you again. I took care of it.” Bespectacled eyes fell to the burning body behind them, and those jade ones followed. A silent understanding seemed to pass over the smaller before he hugged his elder lover close and kissed gently at his neck. 

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, before both men made their way upstairs. For the first time, Jarod was allowed in the other’s bedroom, and he curled up happily in his arms to take his well deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, so I can’t write adventure stories. Or horror, for that matter...  I like this regardless. 8D Even if I was mean to my poor Jare-bear. 


End file.
